Photographic Drawings
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: AU Ven met Naminé for the first time and boy, he was smitten! Characters do not belong to me.


It was Autumn when I first met her. She was so beautiful and I can't help taking a picture of her. She didn't pose, she didn't hear the camera go _click, click, click._ She just continued to make paper airplanes and flew them from her window, high above the ground. I didn't know her name back then and she looks so sad. Something in her eyes made me curious about her. However lost she looked, she seems to be a good girl, always hoping for something to happen. Not that I'm a stalker or anything but when night falls and the moon shines brightly, you could see her a glimpse of her praying, the moon silhouetting her appearance, makes it seem unreal and dream-like. She looks like a goddess. A Goddess of the Moon. I decided to call her Angel. She looks like an angel with her shoulder-length platinum blonde hair and big blue eyes, eyes that penetrate my very soul. She's beautiful.

After constantly watching her through the lenses of my camera, I encourage myself to ask her name. Her voice was like crystal, clear and smooth. High but not that high, low but not too low, just perfect. She smiled at me as I told her my name. I told her a few corny jokes and she laughed. Oh, no better music to my ears, her laugh is ringing, soft and... perfect.

'Do you come here often with that camera of yours?' she asks me one day.

'Yes, I do.' _Mainly of you._ I added in my thoughts.

'Do you like it here? Where do you live?'

'I love it here!' _Because you're here._ The voice chimed. 'I live just down the road.'

After that, I would come underneath her window and ask her questions. She'll ask me questions about my life and she's always stunning. I'm always careful to not let myself slip, always take pictures of her when she least expects it to show the emotion. Everytime she sees me, there's a little twinkle in her eyes that makes my heart beat faster.

And in that cold day, I realized how much I love her. Not as an object, but as a person.

I love her, even though I hardly know her.

On one cold winter morning, I told her to come down and meet me since she's always locked up in her room. She shook her head politely and smiled at me. Said something about not being able to go from that room. She would sometimes draw and fold it to a paper plane, before flying it down to me and let me look. I love her pictures, it was always amazing.

Seeing her drawings improve day after day, I told her that they're holding a Photography and Drawing Competition coming up and I asked her to join. I told her that she'll do wonderful. She looked ecstatic and began to draw furiously, not letting me see what it was. I decided it was back for me to take pictures of her while she's drawing. Her burrows bunched up as she's concentrating, I notice how often she would bite her pencil when a drawing didn't go as she hoped it would. Her hands would move fluently down the rough paper, joining lines, erasing them, recreating them. She moves elegantly and beautifully as I watch her and take pictures from down below.

Finally, the day has come to submit the design. She mailed hers and I submitted mine. I sat on the pavement and watch her tell me how wonderful the picture was and she was hoping that I'd see and love it. She told me that she'll be coming out of her room for the Award's Ceremony.

'Ven, I promise you won't be disappointed.' she said, right before we say farewell and see the competition.

The Award's day's finally here. I went to her place and saw here on the front steps. I've never seen her whole body and she's much much shorter than me. I thought about laughing when I saw her appearance. She was beautiful beyond compare, long legs that never seems to end, silky smooth skin, neat smooth hair, glittering eyes, she looks like an angel up close. Snow starts to fall and she looked up, delighted. She thought it was beautiful and I think it's beautiful as well. She looks... perfect.

'Let's go shall we, Naminé?' I held out my hand and she took it. We walked up to the Museum of Arts hand in hand. People stared at us and giggled. We must look like an actual couple. She smiled at a few people, must be someone she knew. After an hour of waiting, the MC began to speak. After awarding the third and second award, it was down to the first and my heart was beating rapidly. Would I win?

'And here's our winner for the Photography and Drawing Competition!' The curtains were drawn and gasps filled out the room. I didn't dare to look. Naminé was looking wide-eyed and she started to cry a little. I was so shocked, I hugged her and said that it's okay if she didn't win. She shook her head and pointed.

There, on the big wall, was my picture of her drawing and her drawing of my taking pictures. It was like a match.

I looked at her, trying to find an explanation and she did the same. Out of nowhere, we both said the three magical words.

'I love you.' we laughed and you know what? Under her picture were the word 'I love you' and under my photograph, the same words.

We are meant to be, Naminé.

_I love you._


End file.
